Cardfight Horror Story : Possessed Cardfighter
by BladeBlaster
Summary: This is for 2014 Halloween , a chapter from a fan fiction that I'll write in the future . And don't mind Lang Yaio she can't replace Kourin . Lang Yaio : BladeBlaster-Sama ! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME ! Me : Oh me nothing I didn't say KourinXAichi is better


One day in class ...

Aichi's head started to hurt ...

Nadoki : Are you okay ?

Aichi : Yeah I'm fine

Aichi : I think ( thinking )

Walking in the halls when suddenly ...  
>( Aichi grabbed his head )<p>

Lang Yaio : Aiccchhhhiiiiiiii ! ssssaaaaaaammmmmmma !

Nagisa style tackles & hugs

Aichi : Oh hi , Lang Yaio wanna go for a walk ( there's obviously something wrong Aichi would never say that )

Lang Yaio : ( Thinking ) Oh my GOD ! My life long dream finallyiiieeeee tehe !

Later that day ...

Aichi walks in to the club alone , Misaki , Kourin , Nadoki , & Shingo are there ...

Nadoki : Where Lang Yaio ?

Aichi : I don't know

Nadoki : Wasn't she with you ?

Aichi : Haven't seen her all day , which is weird you'd think I'd be tackled by now

Nadoki : Ummm...hmmmmm ( sepicous )  
>( He whispers something to Shingo )<br>" Don't trust him there's something wrong here , if I know Yaio she'd be all over Aichi by now ... "

Kourin & Misaki were close by so they heard & knotted there heads .

Aichi : Oh , an I'm heading over to Hitsue

Shingo : Why ? ( getting as sepicous as Nadoki )

Aichi : Nothing

Shingo : Answer the question Aichi-sama

Kourin : I'll go with you

Aichi : I'm fine

Kourin : ( thinks ) There is something wrong here , I can understand not wanting to go with Yaio but , me no

( Aichi closed the door & walked out & there was a hint of red Kourin thought she was imagining it )

Misaki saw it to ...

Later at Hitsue ...

Kamui : Hey bro , what you do in' here

Aichi saw Reji & Agi weren't there ...

( A innocent looking smile went across his face but , was anything but innocent)

Aichi : Just passing by

later ...

Kamui was ...dead  
>there was a message written in blood " Kai is next " it was dripping blood the dead corpse it lead to the hands as if it was written by the corpse .<p>

Near Hitsue ...

Miwa : Yo , Aichi

The blond was as cheery as every he & the person next to him a brown hair with emerald green eyes ...Kai had no idea about the event about to happen ...

Kai : Hey Aichi , your not usually around here ( in his normal cold tone )

Kai had to be one , that Aichi was closest to he's known Kai longer than anyone . They have been through a lot Ren's psyqualia to Leon Souryu ( Link joker hasn't happened yet there's a reason why ) .

Aichi : Hi , Kai umm... And why I'm here , no reason

Miwa : What !

Kai : ( the guy that knows & trust the most was now suspicious of his friend ) Wait ! A second where's that girl that always latches on to you ( Lang Yaio )

Aichi : Umm ... About that ...

His answer shocked his 2 seniors

On the way to the cardshop ...

Shingo : Suspious

Nadoki : I know Aichi was acting very weird

Kourin : Yeah Lang wasn't latched on to him

Misaki : And he said he didn't she her the entire day that's a lie , because ...

Nadoki : Because , what ?

Shingo : Is there some thing you know that we don't ?

They made it to the front of the shop but , Kourin was the only one paying attention . And they also didn't notice the red sky or the person behind none of them did .

Kourin : Umm ... Guys ( pointing at was in front of them )

On the white huge paper covering something else ... The message read  
>" No one is safe " &amp; a familiar friend lying died on the floor ...<p>

( All of them looked down when they recognized the bloody corpse )  
>It was no other than they're missing friend<p>

Misaki : Lang ...Yaio ... ( frightened )

Her corpse the same as Kamui ...

Shingo : Misaki , what were you gonna tell us ?

Misaki : I saw... Her...earlier latched on ... ( to afraid to say anything )

Nadoki : That's why you were so quiet

Kourin : With ... Who ... ( Not wanting to know the grim answer )

Misaki struggled to break it to them

( They all walked up to examine it more )

A dark shadow was creeping up on them at the door

Misaki : Ai...Ai...Aichi

Thats when they all turned around & saw it was night even though it was the middle of the day . An the sky was red & they saw the shadow creeping up on them reveal itself .

They all took a step back , there mouths gaping open when they realized the truth .

Aichi ... With a smile that usually brings warmth but , this time they knew the same thing that they've feared happened . You could tell what came next his eyes were closed .

Nadoki ( with a surprised look ) : That ... Only ... At ...you were normal this morning

Aichi had a big grin , which with the current situation ... They were all about to die .

Kourin ( with a concerned look ) : Aichi you ... Killed ... Lang ... Wait ... But that only

Shingo : No ! Aichi-sama ! YOU'D NEVER DO THIS TO LANG YAIO !  
>( his voice become low ) your not it ... Can't be it's the middle of day<p>

Misaki : He's not Aichi , Aichi'd never kill Lang Yaio because ... He ... He loved her

Aichi ( eyes still closed leaning to the side ) : BINGO ! You get a gold star Sherlock ( sarcastically )

They could see an bloody axe behind his back .

Aichi : And before you meet your fates ( Aichi throws a familiar brunette they recognized similar in state to the corpses but , was still alive unlike Miwa )

Then Brunette was thrown face plant on the ground covered in blood , struggling to speak his final words .

( All except Aichi & the one barely alive ) : KAI !

They all realized at that moment what was about to happen ...

Kourin : NO ! Aichi you couldn't

( Nadoki tries snapping his fingers ) Shingo : He's not

Nadoki : NO ! Aichi please snap out of it

Possesed Aichi : No amount of pleading will work , let's just say your friend isn't here right now

" He's ... Not "

Thats when they realized what they thought was a corpse was alive but , barely .

Misaki : That's right Kai isn't died your still in there that's you could bring him to kill ...

" He's not "

( Nadoki bent down )  
>Nadoki : Kai what are you trying to say ? What do you mean by " he's not " ?<p>

" He's not "  
>( cough )<br>" He's not "  
>( Kai turns to they're Possesed friend )<br>" Your not Aichi "

Possessed Aichi : How perceptive but , this is the end ( a slash of an axe & more blood Shead he was scilenced ) Kai ... Was dead

Shock filled the room from what they just saw , there friend was long gone ...  
>( The back of the scene shown &amp; axe slides down into his hand they saw no longer ocean blue eyes but , blood red eyes replaced them )<p>

At the Al4 headquarters ...

Ren : Wow the sky is red ( the blood still isn't clean from the wall that read  
>" Your time will come soon " )( Ren humming &amp; looking at the strange red sky dense as always )<p>

A certain person walks in ...

Possessed Aichi : Hey ,Ren

Ren : Hi ... Awww crap from your eyes I know why your here

From them a corpse with the message " They will all fall " In Ren's blood  
>Ren is ... Dead<p>

Card capital ...  
>Corpses of the fallen friends lay on the ground Nadoki , Shingo , Misaki , Kourin<br>... Are all dead

In an unknown place full of white

Heavenly singing

Kai : Singing what the ... ( falls in a giant trap door ) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

To be continued ... ( roll the scary music )  
>" Not over yet " Chat session w The charactersLang Yaio : WHY LANG - SAMA DIE FIRST & BY AICHI -SAMA !Aichi : Why am I the VillanPossessed Aichi : ( whispers ) It's not over yet Heaven , God , Chaos gloves , & reverse KaiAichi : What was that !Nadoki : What the heck is with the singing in the end ?Me : ( Whispers ) HeavenRen : WEEEEEEEEEEEE!Shingo : What do you mean by ... WAHHHHHH !Misaki : Why aichIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ( falling )Kourin : What the heck why are weeeeeeeeeeee !Me : Where's Kamui & Miwa ?Kamui & Miwa : AHHHHH WHY ARE WEEEEEEEE !Me : What do you think Kai ... KAI ?Kai : IM FALLING !Me : Shhhhhh... Spoiler much KaiAichi : I am glad BladeBlaster does not own Cardfight ! VanguardMe : HEY ! That's not nice AichiAichi : I'll show you nice ! ( Draws a blaster blade liberator sword & chases me )Me : WAIT ... At least till Link Joker 


End file.
